Fallen leaves
by TrueDespair
Summary: For Leia de Fluorite. As the weather and the seasons change, love can last a lifetime. -Complete-


I got a new story up~! It's for **Leia de Flourite **mostly because she not only likes this pairing and still keeps up with my story **Anything But Simple** even though it's been moved to a the Horitsuba fandom. ^_^ Plus it's was a major stress reliever from real life.

Frankly the Autumn days have changed my view on my stories a bit so I'm back on the writing train~! Whoo~!

**Pairing: YuuiSyao, a bit of KuroFai, SyaoSaku and a tiny reference to DouWata  
**

**Warnings: Not much; except for a bit of dirty talk. (not what you think XD)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

**Fallen leaves**

**

* * *

**"Ah, what a beautiful day." Yuui sighed happily as he walked down the sidewalk on his way to the park. "This weather is absolutely perfect!" He said while starching his arms in the air. "I can't wait to go to the park and view the fall leaves falling down the trees." He hummed the whole way there; enjoying the cool breeze and the bright sunny day. "I just wished brother can enjoy this with me."

He asked Fai, his older twin brother, if he can join him but declined as he said he had plans with a certain gym teacher. Yuui blushed as he recalled the conversation he had with Fai.

* * *

[Flashback]

"_I'm very sorry Yuui but I can't go with you today." _

_Yuui turned to face his brother while he was putting on his jacket. "Eh? What not; it's a beautiful day outside. We should take advantage of it."_

_Fai smiled apologetically at his younger twin. "Well I already had plans with Kuro-sama today and I can't turn it down now. He's taking me to lunch at a wonderful restaurant~!" He held his head in his hands as he blushed brightly. "That big dog has been very nice to me lately~! He's always so kind~!"_

_Yuui rolled his eyes at the scene with a smile. "Well that's because a certain chemistry teacher hasn't been annoying him as of late. Maybe he wanted to reward you with a big date." His smile widened as Fai's eyes started to sparkle._

"_Oh~! You're right Yuui~! I should give him something in return~!" Fai placed a finger on his chin as a dirty look came across his face. "And I think I know what to give him~!"_

_Yuui paled. "Brother…are you thinking what I think you're thinking of?" He knew that when Fai's thinking involved Kurogane….it's almost never good._

"_Hyuu~! I guess I won't be back till tomorrow if that's the case~!" Then Fai stopped as he lightly frowned. "I might have to buy some lube this time. What do you do think Yuui?"_

…_._

"_Yuui?" Fai turned to see Yuui only to see the front door close on him. He smiled knowingly. "….oh. I think I went too far again." _

[End Flashback]

* * *

"I'm happy for brother and all but I really don't need to hear that kind of stuff. And I bet Kurogane is just as embarrassed as I am." Yuui muttered to himself as he took a turn around the corner. "But I think it's nice that he found someone to be with. I wish I could too." He smiled softly as the sounds of laughing children reached his ears.

As he finally got to his destination, Yuui crossed his arms in content as he viewed the area. As expected there were laughing children; enjoying catching colored leaves as they fell from the trees, elders sitting on benches while feeding the birds, young men playing football or soccer in long sleeved shirts and shorts and also parents bringing their infants in strollers to let them see the season for the first time.

Yuui took in the atmosphere as he took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. "Lovely. Days like this don't happen often; and with Halloween coming around it will be a matter of time before the trees will be bare again." He looked around to see where he can sit and just relax. All the benches were already occupied and most of tables in the picnic area were filled by families who were having lunch with friends.

Frowning, Yuui looked around to see if there was tree he can sit below of. Then he spotted the biggest tree he had ever seen. Most of its leaves were intact, the branches were so long that it cast a shadow as far it can reach and the trunk was thick and sturdy than any other tree in the park.

Yuui smiled as he went towards the tree. He touched the trunk of the tree and was amazed of how soft it was. "What a beautiful tree. Standing tall and proud, even now. Much like a certain student I know."

"And who is that student Yuui-sensei?"

"Wah!" Yuui yelled in surprise as he turned around to see who was trying to pull as fast one on him. He then sighed in relief as he recognized the person in question. "Oh, it's you Syaoron. Please don't do that again, you know how much I dislike people sneaking up at me."

Syaoron smiled apologetically. "Sorry sensei but I didn't sneak up on you." He looked up at the leaves hanging from the branches as the wind blew gently around them. "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to go sight-seeing in the park. I looked around and then spotted you walking towards this tree." He then walked to the trunk of the tree and knocked on it lightly. "I figured since it is a nice day and all, I should keep you company so you wouldn't get bored."

Yuui blinked before chuckling loudly. "Is that so? Well then I would be _honored_ if you join me on this wonderful day." He then sat down in front of the tree; patting the spot next to him.

Syaoron smirked as he sat next to the cooking teacher. "Consider yourself honored." He laughed as Yuui ruffled his hair playfully. As he calmed down, he looked at the scenery with soft eyes. "It's a nice day outside huh?"

The cooking teacher nodded as he smiled in the cool breeze. "Yes, it is." He then patted Syaoron on the shoulder. "But you know; for a young man like yourself, I never would have thought you'd be at the park. Where's Syaoran?"

"Lil' bro's at Himawari's place with Sakura right now. He didn't want to go since he was worried about me and all." As the wind blew in the wind a leaf detached itself from the branch; it fell swiftly onto the soft green grass. "But…I told him to go and have fun. I also told that he refused the invitation, a certain crush might be _very_ disappointed."

Yuui couldn't help but laugh quietly at the back story. "You're very manipulative towards your younger twin. Do you know that?"

Syaoron laughed quietly as well. "Yeah well, if I didn't say anything he might miss his chance of getting together with Sakura, since they like each other and all. Though I'm not sure about Himawari; she doesn't seem to have a special someone yet but that'll change in the future."

"Yes, as of Watanuki and Doumeki they seem to have a spark all on their own and as for brother….." Yuui blushed as an embarrassed frown came on his face. "I think I'm better off _not_ being the receiving end on that conversation."

"Fai-sensei's giving you a hard time again?" Syaoron teasingly asked. When Yuui groaned, he patted the older man on the back. "Don't worry; I think Kurogane-sensei feels the same way too." Then he gasped as a leaf fell on his face. Surprised, he took the leaf and viewed it. "I never saw a leaf that red before; almost like a heart."

Yuui looked over and saw the leaf. "Wow. Let me look at it." And he reached for the leaf…only to have his hand touch Syaoron's.

They two blushed as they looked at each other. They didn't say one word as their hearts beat a bit louder and faster by each second. Neither of them wanted to let go or look away. Then suddenly a leaf fell on Yuui's face; making him break eye-contact with the younger man.

"Hmm?" Yuui picked the leaf and made a sound of awe. "This leaf is the most brightest I have ever seen. It's yellow but at the same time it could look bright gold in the sun."

Smiling, Syaoron nodded. "Yup and now we have two great leaves….and maybe something more valuable." He side-glanced at the teacher as his face still had a blush.

Yuui's face was still red but nonetheless smiled back. "I agree. There are things that will never change." Then he took a deep breath and shyly placed his lips upon the young man's soft ones.

Syaoron suck in his breath in surprise but made no move to pull apart. Instead he leaned into the kiss; savoring the wonderful moment he had only dreamed about.

The older man smiled as he opened his eyes to see Syaoron in complete bliss of the kiss. Thinking that it's been enough, he started to pull away, making Syaoron unconsciously leaned forward; trying to find his lips again. He then placed a finger on the young man's lips; making him open his eyes.

Syaoron looked at the smug look Yuui had and smirked. "Now who's being manipulative?" He composed a clam face but his heart was still beating very quickly.

Yuui chuckled. "I guess you caught me." He then let go of his fingers as he pulled Syaoron into a gentle hug. "But you did like it." He had one hand on Syaoron's back while the other one petting the brown top.

Syaoron sighed into the comfort of Yuui's arms. "Yeah, I do." He then blinked as he saw a familiar person coming towards them in the distance. "Uh, sensei….I think that's my lil' bro walking up to us. What should we…..do?" He looked up to see Yuui lightly dozing off. Chuckling, Syaoron closed his eyes. "Oh well, I guess the scene will explain itself." He started to doze off as well with the two leafs just laying next to each other near the tree.

"Though…I can't wait to see Syaoran's face when he actually see us."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yeah, very sweet right. and i made Yuui a bit more assertive in this one too. XD

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote on vamp poll in my profile.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
